


Doble Celos

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Car Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Top Scott
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Scott recoge a Peter en una fiesta, solo para recordar que no es el "Sugar Daddy" que un chico cómo él puede esperar.





	Doble Celos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 26. Celos
> 
> Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Se sentía ridículo, patético en realidad; tenía 39 años, así que también podría culpar a la crisis de la mediana edad por su malestar. Podía culpar a un montón de factores, pero él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando inició aquello.

Tener un novio 16 años menor que tú, no era tan increíble cómo lo hacían sonar.

Bueno... probablemente era genial para esos hombres ricos, apuestos de revista, que le regalan joyas a chicas modelos de veinte años. Para esos que tienen un gimnasio privado en casa, un chef y un entrenador personal. Para ellos estaba bien ser un _Sugar Daddy. _

Pero para Scott no.

Scott no se consideraba un perdedor, era un hombre con una buena carrera universitaria, con un buen trabajo, en una excelente empresa. No estaba en la calle, pero tampoco era millonario, pagaba la hipoteca de su casa, y también la pensión alimenticia para su pequeña hija Cassie, eso tras impuestos... bueno, no le quedaba mucho para lujos. Pero no era propiamente pobre.

El punto a llegar, es que era un sujeto normal, y los sujetos normales, no salen con veinteañeros atractivos, que acaban de graduarse. Normalmente no lo hacen, y Scott por alguna razón, llegó a hacerlo.

Existía además una diferencia más, esos hombres eran seductores, atractivos, seguros de si mismos, vestidos de forma impresionante, un tipo así, llegando a recoger a su joven pareja a una fiesta en la noche de otros chicos de su edad, hubiera bajado del auto, sonreído de manera que todas las chicas alrededor se derritieran, y por supuesto, no habría sentido celos del chico sensual que platicaba con su novio.

Pero Scott lo único que hizo fue llamar a Peter, y cuando éste le volteó a ver, alzó la mano desde su camioneta; era una camioneta nueva, pero no lujosa, solo espaciosa, la compró porque siempre llevaba a todo el equipo de futbol de Cassie, los fines de semana a comer pizza.

Peter caminó, pero el chico rubio pareció seguirle los pasos. Al llegar a la camioneta, el joven castaño pareció suspirar antes de presentarlo.

—Wade él es...

—Un placer conocerlo futuro suegro—se adelantó el rubio, haciendo que Scott solo estrechara su mano con un seño fruncido de confusión y celos.

—Wade, él es mi novio, Scott—completó mirando directamente a los ojos al chico—Nos vemos luego—se despidió rodeando la camioneta para subirse.

Lang tuvo que contener su risa por la cara del sujeto, subió la ventana y encendió el vehículo.

—Mi futuro yerno...—comentó bromista haciendo que Peter volteara a verlo de reojo riendo.

—Es ... muy insistente—empezó a explicar—le había dicho ya que tengo pareja, pero no parece entenderlo.

—Es un chico muy atractivo.

—Lo es—asintió Peter ausente, mirando su celular, enviando un par de mensajes.

—Podrías salir con un chico así, ya sabes, joven, atractivo, de tú edad—comentó Scott de forma ausente, mirando directamente al frente. Le dolía decir esas palabras, por más despreocupado que sonara, pero pese a que los celos se lo comían, sabía que Peter tarde o temprano se interesaría por algo así, y era mejor estar preparado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le haga caso? —preguntó Peter, con sus ojos clavados en el perfil de quien conducía.

—Si no a él, hay muchos chicos atractivos que están detrás de ti, no es cierto. Eres muy lindo Peter y... —se quedó callado al sentir un mal presentimiento, se giró, topándose con un gesto apagado en su novio—¿Peter? —llamó, pero este solo se cruzó de brazos, con su vista puesta en la ventana.

Scott siguió conduciendo, hasta llegar a las afueras de su propia casa, apagó el motor, y estaba por decir algo, cuando el menor le ganó la partida.

—¿Es por ella? ¿Cierto?

—¿Ella? —Scott no entendió nada de esas cuatro palabras.

Parker se giró y le miró con enojo, y esos grandes ojos de cachorro llenos de tristeza.

—Por Hope, la hija de tú jefe. Tú siempre saliste con mujeres y ella es muy atractiva, sería una pareja adecuada para salir a pasear con Cassie, tiene tu edad, es hermosa, madura... —el chico apretó los labios—Scott, si quieres terminar conmigo, sólo hazlo, pero no me pidas que me fije en nadie más porque no voy a hacerlo—se desprendió del cinturón de seguridad suavemente.

—¡No! No... no, no era eso lo que quise decir—exclamó, cuando sus neuronas alcanzaron a procesar la información—no, Peter. Yo lo decía por ti.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó sin entender.

Scott tomó sus manos.

—Soy un tipo de cientos, podrías ir al área de contabilidad o de sistemas de mi empresa y encontrarías diez cómo yo. Un... Scott cualquiera, llegando a los cuarenta, sin nada más extraordinario que el haber conseguido una taza con una frase divertida para el café. Los chicos que te rodean con sus auras de futuros deportistas exitosos, atractivos, yo sé que te darás cuenta tarde o temprano. Tú eres... mucho para mí, demasiado. Eres brillante, muy brillante... eres hermoso, Cassie te adora, incluso mi ex esposa me dice que debo ir al gimnasio para poder mantenerte conmigo, pero luego paso la tarde jugando cartas con los muchachos... y para finalizar siempre pierdo, estoy seguro que me hacen trampa, la suerte de Luis no es coincidencia. Lo que quiero que entiendas....

Scott no pudo finalizar de hablar, porque unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y una boca dulce selló sus labios, y él tomó todo lo que Peter tenía para ofrecerle, cómo si fuera la primera vez que le tenía entre sus manos.

Le besó con pasión, le estrechó contra su cuerpo, le besó suave y muy, muy lento, pero profundo, con mucha saliva, con sus dedos buscando debajo de la sudadera para acariciar piel fresca y tersa.

—Scott te amo—le susurró Peter contra los labios, y Lang se derritió con esas tres simples palabras—sabes que te amo, y me gustas más que cualquiera de ellos—Peter le besó la barbilla, y luego frotó su mejilla contra ella.

El mayor recordó entonces, que a Peter le encantaba frotarse contra su barba de medio día, por eso tendía a dejársela. Luego sintió las manos del chico debajo de su camisa, acariciando su abdomen, y sus labios besando su cuello.

—¿Yo te gusto más que ella...? —preguntó trémulo, mirándole a los ojos. Scott se dio cuenta entonces que no era el único celoso.

Lang se apartó de él, y lo siguiente que Peter supo, fue que la puerta de su lado se abría, que unos labios atacaron su cuello, y unas fuertes manos empezaron a apartar las prendas de su cuerpo, allí, en el asiento del copiloto, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y a cooperar con el hambre que el otro hombre tenía de él.

Gimió alto sin vergüenza, estaban en el terreno de la casa, pero cualquiera que pasara por la acera, o que se asomara de otras casas, podía ver lo que pasaba allí, aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle en eso momento, estaban demasiado concentrados en sentirse y reclamarse, y sentir que eran lo que el otro más deseaba.

Peter quedó desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con su camisa alzada, porque Scott mordía y chupaba sus pezones, el lubricante sacado de la guantera de la camioneta no se sintió tan frío, aunque su cuerpo estaba realmente caliente.

Scott estaba por ponerse el condón, pero el menor le detuvo, lo atrajo a su boca, lo besó con hambre y llevó la mano del mayor a que le masturbara, guiando el mismo el miembro de su amante a su interior, pidiéndole que embistiera duro.

Si se miraba de lado el auto, solo podrían verse las largas piernas del recién graduado envueltas casi a la altura de la espalda del mayor, los pantalones de éste poco más debajo de sus glúteos, embistiendo con fuerza el cuerpo en el asiento, que gemía gozando por cada golpe, y por cómo el mayor jugaba con sus testículos.

Peter se aferraba al respaldo del asiento con un brazo, y con el otro a un antebrazo de Scott, podía escuchar el chirrido que hacía la camioneta al moverse ligeramente cada vez que sus cuerpos lo hacían, el ruido estaba perfectamente combinado con su voz gimiendo, y con los jadeos roncos de Lang.

—Scott... ah.. ah... más duro, ahh... ah...

Era algo rápido, más bien rudo e improvisado, y era el tipo de sexo que a Peter le fascinaba. Scott podría pensar lo que quisiera, pero no quería ningún chico de su edad, quería al dulce padre de familia volviéndose loco por él, masajeando sus glúteos como un pervertido y dejando mordidas por todo su cuerpo. Quería su miembro duro abriéndole errático y ver cómo se mantenía entre sus piernas, hasta que lo hacía llenarse de espasmos con el clímax, para que justo cuando viera estrellas debajo de sus ojos, sentir también el cálido esperma llenarle.

Sentir los besos perezosos después en su cuello, y poder enredar sus manos en su cabello, el semen caliente deslizándose en su abdomen y entre sus piernas.

—Ninguno podría ser mejor que tú—le dijo Peter besando su cabello.

Lang alzó el rostro y le sonrió.

—Sólo he hecho este tipo de locuras contigo, y solo las haría contigo.

Peter sonrió ante aquella declaración, le atrajo a sus brazos y le beso nuevamente largo y lento.

Se acomodarían la ropa, entrarían en la casa, y sabía que le esperaba una segunda ronda en la encimera de la cocina.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
